guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
General Morgahn
General Morgahn is one of the Heroes available in Guild Wars Nightfall. He is one of three generals of Kourna and is a devotee of Lyssa. Lore :Origin: Kourna :Age: Unknown :Profession: Paragon From the manual: :Three generals report directly to Warmarshal Varesh Ossa. General Morgahn has known her the longest, having served under her father for decades. When Varesh was born, Morgahn spent years assisting with her training and the shaping of her character. As a loyal patriot, he considers duty and honor to be the highest virtues a soldier can have. Although Varesh is curious about lofty philosophical concepts like Ascension, Morgahn keeps to a simple faith. He's a devout follower of the goddess Lyssa, holding great respect for artists and crafters. Like any good soldier, he chants his prayers to Balthazar when charging into battle, but in the dark of night, it's his faith in Lyssa that sustains him. Recruitment Complete the Grand Court of Sebelkeh mission, which becomes accessible once the primary quest Pledge of the Merchant Princes is completed. Missions and Quests :R indicates that General Morgahn must be in the party Missions Involved In *Tihark Orchard *Grand Court of Sebelkeh *Ruins of Morah R Quests Involved In *The Honorable General *Trial by Fire *Hunted! *Pledge of the Merchant Princes Location *Istan **The Tribunal (only during quest Trial by Fire) **Zehlon Reach (right outside the Astralarium, only during quest The Honorable General) **Consulate (cutscene after Jokanur Diggings mission) *Kourna **Fortress of Jahai (during the Hunted! quest cutscene) **Kodonur Crossroads (only in a cutscene) *Vabbi **Tihark Orchard (during the mission) **The Mirror of Lyss (as Morgahn, only during quest Pledge of the Merchant Princes) **Grand Court of Sebelkeh (as Morgahn, only in a cutscene) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor General Morgahn starts with maxed Kournan armor at armor rating 80. His headgear is a Kournan Regalia. He comes with a customized Suntouched Spear (14-25 dmg, rq 8, 10% dmg when health is above 50%) and a Heraldic Shield of Fortitude (armor 16, health +25, requiring 9 Command). The shield can be salvaged for crafting materials, the spear cannot. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Mysterious armor using Mysterious Armor Pieces acquired from the Shadow Nexus Challenge Mission. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Primeval armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: General Morgahn/Armor Gallery Default Skills 12 Spear Mastery, 11 Command, 6 Leadership, 5 unused attribute points Dialogue In Zehlon Reach: :"Lyssa teaches us that the glory of leadership is found in duty and honor." During Tihark Orchard Mission: :"I am both a soldier and a follower of Lyssa. The two are not in conflict. Both demand devotion and dedication. Without those virtues, a man is worthless." During quest Pledge of the Merchant Princes, in the Mirror of Lyss: :"The princes were blinded to Varesh's threat by their greed and opulence. I was blinded by loyalty and honor. Lyssa has taught me to look past the illusions in which I encased myself. For the first time in my life I can see clear as day." In Throne of Secrets: :"Lyssa must have heard my prayers. Kourna is saved and my dishonor is forgiven. Praise the Six Gods!" Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Attack at the Kodash: *''"All I ask is a chance to redeem myself. If you won't give it to me, then perhaps the gods will."'' Crossing the Desolation: *''"I've already sold my soul when I worked for Varesh. The sin of understanding Palawa Joko is nothing compared to my past."'' A Deal's a Deal: *''"Kourna, Istan, and Vabbi have turned their backs on me, but Lyssa still hears my prayers. All is not lost."'' Horde of Darkness: *''"I'd rather fight wurms than men. Natural obstacles are surmountable. Mankind is unpredictable, and therefore a greater threat."'' Uncharted Territory: *''"Margonites break. Just like everything else."'' Gate of Pain: *''"Kormir...I remember her boldness when she defended Istan, and I remember what an honorable warrior she was in opposition. I am proud to fight on her side in these last battles."'' Kormir's Crusade *''"They say that blood moves the wheels of history. After seeing that river of souls, I believe it." All Alone in the Darkness: *''"Put your faith in the gods, but keep your weapons out."'' Gate of Madness: *''"I don't care if anyone remembers my name, for my good deeds or my bad. I only care that in the end I redeemed my honor and died as peace with my soul."'' Abaddon's Gate: *''"You would be surprised at how many things apparently impossible have nevertheless been performed by resolute men who had no alternative but death."'' Nightfall Campaign completed: *''"Ahai, great and merciful Lyssa, hear my words. My debt is paid."'' Battle Quotes *''"A soldier's death stops one man. Kill the leader to stop the army!"'' *''"Cease your struggles, count your blessings, and get out of my way."'' *''"For Kourna! For Elona!"'' *''"Grenth! You cannot have my soul this day!"'' *''"I defy you to prove me wrong!"'' *''"I fight for my honor!"'' *''"Lyssa! Once more I fight in your name!"'' *''"Lyssa protect us all!"'' *''"Once I was a general. Now I am but a man."'' *''"Redemption? Give me revenge instead!"'' *''"Sin burns the soul until it can no longer bear light."'' *''"That hyena-kisser got blood all over my best armor!" *''"There's no turning back now!"'' *''"We must succeed, or there will be no tomorrow."'' *''"You started this fight. I'm going to end it."'' Notes *A duplicate Morgahn will show up as a "Kournan Paragon". *He uses the emotes and other animations of a Warrior instead of a Paragon. *In the party list and in the cinematics, his name is displayed as General Morgahn, until the end of the Grand Court of Sebelkeh mission, where he firmly insists on just being called Morgahn. Trivia *It seems that General Morgahn is a tribute to Morgan Freeman. It seems that his voice actor in the French version is Benoît Allemane, the official French voice of Morgan Freeman. Category:Heroes (Nightfall) Category:Mission NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Grand Court of Sebelkeh (mission) Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Tihark Orchard (mission)